


Until We Meet Again

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M, Takes place between xillia and xillia 2, Xillia spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Jude receives a mysterious gift in Christmas Evening, a gift he didn't expect to receive but even then he learnt that miracles could happen in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@cometcloud](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40cometcloud).



> Merry Christmas Abby! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun working on this secret santa gift and I hope you enjoy it as well! If I knew archester better believe me I would have made a gift based on that knowing how much you love them but I hope you don't mind this instead! I hope you have a wonderful christmas and enjoy this gift!

I would have never expected a gift to be wrapped in red and white with a golden bow on the very top of it. I would have never expected it to be sitting on _my_ table.

 

It was a surprise. I was spending christmas evening alone and turned down every party I was invited to. I didn’t seem to be in the holiday mood, it felt natural for me if I spent the evening alone with my research papers. It wasn’t long since Milla left me and somehow it felt wrong… And yet, on the top of the pile of research laid the gift. 

 

Who was it from? Why was it here?

 

The questions gnawed on my skin and as much as I reached for it I didn’t know if I should open it. But the curiosity and excitement consumed me and I gave in to both of them and peeked. 

 

A letter in sealed envelope was sitting on top of pink tissue paper which covered the present. I picked up the envelope and took a deep breath and slowly opened it. I slowly opened it the anxiousness tore me apart- I didn’t know if this letter was meant for me in the first place or if I was meant to open it- yet I still seemed like a child opening their christmas gift because my body moved ignoring my thoughts. And as I unfolded the letter my eyes caught the last words on the page.

 

_Milla Maxwell._

 

My heart almost stopped. ‘Milla’ was the name I least have expected to be at the bottom of the letter. And I was afraid if I blinked the name would disappear but no matter how much time passed I saw the same letters in the same beautiful cursive writing. It wasn’t a hallucination, it wasn’t a dream- it was real. 

 

I closed my eyes and decided to take a deep breath before the excitement grasped me, it could be a cruel prank for all I knew- I needed to read it. How would this letter get here? Wasn't it impossible? Yet here it was, the texture of the paper between my fingers was real. And no matter how many questions I asked, none were going to be answered if I didn’t read the letter. I took a deep breath before I continued. 

 

_Dear Jude,_

 

_It has been a while- I hope you are well when receiving this letter. As for me, I have been doing well- Muzet has been entertaining me, so I don’t find a chance to feel any form boredom._

 

_But in all honesty, every time I had a moment to myself it unusually went back to the days we have spent together with Alvin, Leia, Elize and Rowen. And especially you. It must come to you as unusual for me saying it but I tend to get lost in my thoughts when it comes to you and everyone else… I don’t know what it is but I assume it is what you humans call ‘missing’ one another. Simply put, I believe I miss you._

 

_I am sorry if it seems like my language may seem peculiar- it is my first time I ever wrote a letter like this. Moving on, the purpose of this letter is to say ‘Merry Christmas’ (Have I used the phrase correctly?) It would be Christmas when you receive this and I have carefully delivered this gift by I guess what you could say is a ‘Christmas Miracle.’ Little do I know if it has reached you but if you are reading this then this ‘Christmas Miracle’ is a reality._

 

_I couldn’t deliver a gift to each person and so I chose one person- the one I believed to be most important: you. There are many reasons to why I chose you but I suppose the key cause is that knowing you I believe you would be busy spending your evening reading or so when it is meant to be a festive season. Am I correct? I suppose I would not be very surprised if I am. So may this letter bring a form of celebration._

 

_Anyways, I searched for a gift for some time and I couldn’t help but go back to picking this one- it was one gift which seemed very special to the both of us. You would understand when you see it. I do hope you love it- it brings back many memories to me._

 

_Jude… Gifts are meant to show appreciation, right? So I would love to thank you for always being by my side from the dawn to the dusk of my journey. I have so much to say, but at the moment my words are failing me- perhaps because this is a letter and not face-to-face. And I apologize if it may appear unusual but there is one thing I do believe in is that we will meet one day and at that time I am sure I will have the exact words to share with you. As for now, I know you may never be able to reply but I wish you a wonderful evening and would love to thank you from the bottom of my heart._

 

_Until We Meet Again,_

_Milla Maxwell_

 

I was absorbed by the letter from the very first to the very last words.  I continued to read it from the start to the end and, no matter how much I read it, once again, it didn’t fade or disappear. It wasn’t a dream. If it wasn’t apparent enough by observing her word choice alone, it was very clear that the eloquent language was Milla’s idiolect, which couldn’t help form a smile on my face. It was not a prank- it was clearly the Milla Maxwell. The one I knew and loved.  I couldn’t dismiss the thought of this letter being, as Milla put it, a ‘Christmas Miracle.’ And as much as I knew believing in a miracle may seem unscientific it didn’t matter to me. This letter in hands alone was evidence of this miracle.

 

Beneath the letter was an item wrapped in pink tissue paper. I was curious of Milla’s words what was this ‘ _gift which seemed very special to the both of us._ ’  And thus I carefully placed the envelope down on the table as I unwrapped the gift. Inside the tissue paper was a carefully placed box- it was petite and dark blue. It seemed like any other box but how wrong I was. 

 

When I opened it, the sight bewildered me. It was a carefully designed miniature city- the details were phenomenal. It was an a plaza, in the middle of it lied a flower. At the centre of the flower was bright light  which shone as bright as the stars in the night-sky. The flower was circled with plants which illuminated lights of its own brightening the whole square. By the plants were two very detailed buildings. The light poured through the windows making the sight seem even more flabbergasting than it already was. To anyone, they may have dismissed it as any beautiful city but for me I knew that sight better than anyone else. The unique spirit climes, the plants and the plaza it all pointed to one place. It was the exact replica of Fennmont; the place I first met Milla.  It may have not been where I met her exactly but it was clearly the plaza of Fennemont and it was beautiful.

 

Bewildered by the details I almost missed the tune playing as I opened the box. The tune was soft and delicate, its simplicity made the town light up more than it already was. And the flower danced as the music played as it circulated to the tune.  It was a song which held my breath, I never heard it before but it pulled me to down memory lane. My moment of amazement of when I first came to Fennemont to my studies there to the people I met there to meeting Milla… All the memories flashed before me. 

 

Finally, the music started to die down and the flower stopped dancing and as soon as it halted a sense of sadness washed over me as it ended. The realization hit me. I wanted to thank her but even then I couldn’t- there was no miracle which could show her my thankfulness. All I had was gift in my hand where I can never return the thank you back to her.  Fenmont. The place me and Milla first met, the day I first ever went on this adventure with her and if it weren’t for her I could never imagine how my life would be today. It was where it all started. And despite her beautiful gift I can never say thank you- not now nor ever. Like the music faded, my hope has gone as well.

 

_‘There is one thing I do believe in is that we will meet one day and at that time I am sure I will have the exact words to share with you.’_

 

The words flashed through my mind. Milla was right. If this stubborn Maxwell didn’t give up until such a miracle happened then I should not give up either.  I will meet her and I was certain on that day I could thank her for this gift. I turned the handle of the music box once more and the tune echoed the room, the flower and hope in my heart started to dance once more.  

 

“As for now Milla, even if my words may not reach you, Merry Christmas and thank you.” I whispered and, even if I knew she may not listen, I still hoped my voice would reach her… Even if it wouldn't today- I was more than positive we would meet again.

 


End file.
